Need for Speed: Underground 2
9 listopada 2004 ** 19 listopada 2004 *'Konsole' ** 15 listopada 2004 ** 27 maja 2005 * Telefony komórkowe ** 15 czerwca 2005 ** 16 stycznia 2004 * Underground 2 SHA_DO (PS2) ** 14 czerwca 2005 }} |Platformy = Xbox, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, GameCube, Game Boy Advance |Klasyfikacja = ESRB: E PEGI: 3+ |Powiązane = Kody Lista samochodów Ścieżka dźwiękowa Ciekawostki}} Need for Speed: Underground 2 — kontynuacja najlepiej sprzedającej się gry wyścigowej w 2003 roku. Za produkcję tytułu odpowiedział zespół EA Black Box. Premiera gry w Polsce odbyła się 19 listopada 2004 roku w angielskiej wersji językowej. Rozgrywka Bayview jest miastem podzielonym na pięć dzielnic, które odblokowywane są po spełnieniu warunków kontraktu podpisanego ze sponsorem. W grze pojawiają się trzy nowe tryby rozgrywek a także opcja gry wieloosobowej. Gracz ma do dyspozycji trzydzieści licencjonowanych samochodów, w tym także trzy SUV-y. Poprawił się realizm gry. Choć samochody nadal rozpędzają się w tempie nieosiągalnym nawet dla Bugatti Veyron'a, a podczas stłuczek czy dachowań uszkodzeniu ulegają jedynie szyby, model jazdy został zróżnicowany – inaczej jedzie się Hummerem, a inaczej Peugeotem. Obniżono poziom trudności rozgrywek względem pierwszej części – różnice pomiędzy średnim a najtrudniejszym poziomem są niewielkie. Fabuła Cała fabuła została opowiedziana w formie komiksu, a jego główną bohaterką, poza naszym kierowcą, jest Rachel grana przez Brooke Burke. Jest to pośrednia kontynuacja poprzedniej gry z cyklu, NFS Underground. Fabułę rozpoczyna filmik, z którego dowiadujemy się, że nasz bohater był niepokonany w Olympic City (miasto z 1. części gry), jednak jego oponenci próbowali się się go pozbyć, co w końcu jednemu z nich się udało. Gracz trafia do szpitala na półroczną rehabilitację. Po wyjściu ze szpitala udaje się do Bayview. Ma ku temu dwa powody. Przede wszystkim chodzi o zemstę na oprawcy. Poza tym, Bayview jest uważane za raj dla wszystkich maniaków tuningu i nielegalnych, ulicznych wyścigów. Samantha pomaga nam po raz ostatni, sponsorując nam pierwszy samochód i przekazując w ręce Rachel Teller, która zostawia nam na lotnisku swój samochód. Chce się ona z nami jak najszybciej spotkać w komisie samochodowym. jednak zanim do tego spotkania dojdzie, jej pojazd można wykorzystać w dwóch wyścigach dostępnych w centralnej dzielnicy miasta. Kiedy zdecydujemy się zajechać w wyznaczone miejsce, Rachel odbiera nam swój samochód i daje do wyboru jeden z dostępnych pojazdów, a następnie ustawia spotkanie w innym garażu, gdzie na szybko tłumaczy nam zasady panujące w Bayview, przy czym zaznacza, że to „jej” miasto. Po pierwszej serii wyścigów oferuje nam swoją pomoc jako menedżera i informuje, że paru sponsorów chce podpisać z nami kontrakt, w ramach którego otrzymujemy darmowy samochód z komisu oraz premię do każdego wygranego wyścigu. Po wypełnieniu kontraktu odblokowujemy nową dzielnicę i wybieramy nowego sponsora. Każdy sponsor stawia graczowi coraz wyższe wymagania, ale w zamian za to oferuje wyższe wynagrodzenie. Tak, jak w poprzedniej części, to, że cały czas pniemy się w górę, jest wyraźnie nie na rękę paru ludziom, którzy chcą nas się pozbyć. W jednym z przedostatnich URL-ów przyjdzie nam zmierzyć się z czterema normalnymi przeciwnikami i z Nikki – dziewczyną Caleba, której on zleca „pozbycie się” nas. Jej się to nie udaje, przez co Caleb jest na nią wściekły, a ona z nim zrywa i przyłącza się do nas. Natomiast w jednym z ostatnich URL'ów Caleb wysyła przeciwko nam całą swoją ekipę (łatwo ją rozpoznać, bo wszyscy mają na aucie ten sam winyl i ten sam odcień czerni, co samochód Caleba). Po ich pokonaniu Caleb zostaje sam. Teraz tylko musimy ukończyć ostatni, piąty etap i gry i zostanie nam tylko jeden wyścig do rozegrania – 5-okrążeniowy Tor przez lotnisko, autostradę, centrum miasta i dzielnicę przemysłową z Calebem. W nagrodę za pokonanie tego, który doprowadził do naszego wypadku sprzed sześciu miesięcy jest przewidziane aż 10 000 dolarów oraz tytuł najlepszego kierowcy w Bayview. Ale największą nagrodą dla bohatera jest zemsta. Możliwości Bayview jest ogromnym miastem, podzielonym na pięć różnych dzielnic, po których poruszać można się w pełni swobodnie. W grze pojawiają się trzy nowe tryby rozgrywek a także opcja gry wieloosobowej, umożliwiająca ściganie się w Internecie lub po LAN-ie. Innowacją dla serii jest pojawienie się trybu kariery – na początku gracz dysponuje fabryczną wersją samochodu o nie najlepszych osiągach, a gdy przybywa prestiżu i pieniędzy, może pozwolić sobie na zamianę samochodu i modyfikowanie go. Gracz ma także własnego menedżera – Rachel Teller na początku gry oferuje nam swoją pomoc i wprowadza w świat nielegalnych wyścigów. Rozbudowane miasto daje więcej możliwości, np. prowadzenie wyścigów z przypadkowo napotkanymi kierowcami: wystarczy zaczepić napotkany samochód, a jeżeli ten da znak, rozpoczyna się wyścig. Wygrywa go kierowca, który oddali się od przeciwnika na odpowiednią odległość, a nagrodą w wyścigu są pieniądze lub punkty reputacji. Nowymi trybami w grze są Outrun (opisany powyżej), Underground Racing League (wyścigi na zamkniętym torze, w których udział bierze pięciu kierowców i w którym do wygrania są ogromne pieniądze), Showcase (jeżeli gracz dojedzie w odpowiednim czasie we wskazane miejsce, zdjęcie jego samochodu ukaże się na okładce magazynu tuningowego lub filmu DVD, na którym zarejestrowany został wyścig) oraz Street X (wyścigi po wąskich trasach, przypominających te z trybu drift). Na tyle ile to możliwe, poprawił się realizm gry. Co prawda samochody nadal rozpędzają się do nieosiągalnych prędkości, a podczas stłuczek czy dachowań nie pojawia się na nich ani jedna rysa, ale odczuć można za to wyraźną różnicę w prowadzeniu różnych samochodów – inaczej jedzie się Hummerem, a inaczej Peugeotem. Obniżono poziom trudności rozgrywek względem pierwszej części – różnice pomiędzy średnim a najtrudniejszym poziomem są niewielkie, więc wygranie wyścigu przeważnie nie jest trudne. Względem pierwszej części poziom trudności został jeszcze bardziej obniżony, trudno zauważyć różnice pomiędzy poziomem średnim a najtrudniejszym. W grze prowadzić można trzydzieści licencjonowanych samochodów, w tym także SUV-y. Trochę urozmaicono możliwości tuningowe, dodając np. sprzęty audio, wpływające jednak jedynie na wygląd samochodu. Jednakże według autora gry sprzęt audio obniża osiągi naszego auta (waga samochodu wzrasta). Sklepy * Body Shop (Sklep z karoserią) - kupujemy tam niestandardowe zderzaki i progi, spojlery, maski, wloty powietrza, reflektory i tylne światła, lusterka, końcówki wydechu, felgi, a nawet cały gotowe pakiety wymyślone przez twórców. * Performance Shop (Sklep tuningowy) - To tutaj poprawiamy osiągi swojego auta. * Graphics Shop (Sklep graficzny) - Tutaj możemy uatrakcyjnić swój wóz, dodając naklejki lub malując samochód w 60 odcieniach. * Car Specialities Shop (Sklep z dodatkami) - Tu mieszczą się pozostałe, niestandardowe akcesoria jak np. modyfikowane zegary, zabarwienie szyb czy wymianę żarówek w reflektorach, przez rozbudowany system nagłośnienia, neony pod autem, w komorze silnikowej, i w bagażniku, dekoracyjne dysze nitro, spinnery czy hydrauliczne zawieszenie (nie wpływa to na prowadzenie), czy nietypowo otwierane maski i drzwi. * Car Lot (Salon samochodowy) - kupujemy tam fabryczne samochody, które uzykujemy od sponsora w ramach wygrania wyścigu URL. Można tam również permamentnie wymienić niepotrzebny stuningowany samochód na fabryczny, jeśli w Garażu nie ma miejsca na nasze samochody. „Wyczyny”, za które można dostać nitro * Power Slide (kontrolowany poślizg bez uderzenia w przeszkodę) – + ∞ * Bounce (pojedynczy podskok zawieszeniem hydraulicznym) - + 25 * Hydros (bujanie się na zawieszeniu) - + ∞ * Traffic Hit (za silne uderzenie w samochód) - 0~-50 * Avoided Accident (uniknięcie zderzenia) - + 100 (za pierwszym razem), 200(drugim), 300 (trzecim), 400 (czwartym), 500 (piątym i dalej) * Best Lap (najlepszy czas okrążenia) - + 500 * 360 (obrót o 360 stopni) - + 400 * J-Turn - + 500 (jazda na wsteczym i obrót o 180 stopni) * Hang Time (oderwanie samochodu od podłoża) - + ∞ * Lead Lap (ukończenie okrążenia na 1. pozycji) - + 100 * Reverse (jazda na wstecznym) - + ∞ * Drafting (jazda za przeciwnikiem) - + ∞ * Head Start (wyjście na prowadzenie w wyniku dobrego startu) - + 100 * Burnout (palenie gumy) - + ∞ * Gained 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th odpowiednio 1. (+200), 2. (+ 150), 3. (+ 100), 4. (+ 50) i 5 (+ 15) pozycji w trakcie wyścigu * Spray Show (uruchomienie nitro podczas postoju) - + 100 * Clared Accident (uniknięcie zderzenia podczas "lotu") - + 1000 * Shortcut (używanie skrótów) - + 200 * Clear Section (jazda bez wypadków, stłuczek i otarć przez dłuższy czas) - + 200 Wymagania sprzętowe Minimalne wymagania sprzętowe: * Procesor Intel Pentium 4 / AMD Athlon XP 1.4 GHz, * 256 MB RAM, * Karta graficzna klasy GeForce 2 MX lub lepsza z 32 MB, * Karta dźwiękowa kompatybilna z DirectX, * DirectX 9.0c, * 3 GB wolnej przestrzeni dyskowej, * 8X CD-ROM, * Windows 2000/XP Obsługiwane karty graficzne: * ATI Radeon 7500 * ATI Radeon 8500 * ATI Radeon 9xxx series * ATI Radeon Xpress 200 * ATI Radeon X300, X600, X700, X800 series * NVIDIA GeForce 2 (GTS, MX, Ultra/Ti) * NVIDIA GeForce 3 (Ti) * NVIDIA GeForce 4 (MX, Ti) * NVIDIA GeForce FX series * NVIDIA GeForce 6200, 6600, 6800, 7800 * Intel 950/i915g * S3 GammaChrome S18 Pro Ciekawostki * Z gry został wycięty tryb Duel, była to najprawdopodobniej wczesna wersja trybu Outrun, zanim twórcy zaimplementowali jazdę dowolną. * W wersji na PC nie są wyświetlane podpowiedzi podczas ekranów ładowania, pomimo że istnieją w plikach gry. * Pierwotnie w grze była planowana możliwość oklejania maski logami sponsorów. * Wersja demonstracyjna Need for Speed Underground 2 jest dostępna wraz z konsolowym wydaniem gry Burnout 3: Takedown. Trailery Need for Speed Underground 2 - Bayview Trailer Need for Speed Underground 2 - Teaser Trailer 1 Need for Speed Underground 2 - Teaser Trailer 2 Need for Speed Underground 2 - Trailer 4 Need for Speed Underground 2 - Airport Drag Need for Speed Underground 2 - Beacon Hill Outrun Need for Speed Underground 2 - Cast Need for Speed Underground 2 - Coal Harbor Circuit Need for Speed Underground 2 - Drift Need for Speed Underground 2 - Sprint Need for Speed Underground 2 - Brooke Burke Need for Speed Underground 2 - Launch Event Need for Speed Underground 2 - Hydraulics de:Need for Speed: Underground 2 en:Need for Speed: Underground 2 es:Need for Speed: Underground 2 Kategoria:Artykuły na medal